The Concerns of a Broken Heart
by Taggyyu
Summary: Cinema Bizarre: Wonder what happens when Yu falls in love? Read to find out :3 The humor begins in the second chapter, had to get the story started first.
1. Depression

Yu sat down and glared at the music sheets. He grabbed them, squished them into little crumply paper balls, and threw them at the trash can. Only one made the goal, the rest landed a few inches away from the trash. He stared mindlessly down at the table and sighed.

The clock ticked quietly, just enough to annoy him. A series of sharp raps came from the door. "Yea yea" he grumbled, his way of saying 'come in'. Strify strode in, wearing a dark coat with silver designs and japanese writing making it stand out.

"Yu..." he said worriedly.

"What?" Yu snapped.

Strify shrunk back a bit, unused to Yu bearing such a dark temper. Like a snap decision, he came forward again, and this time he looked like he wouldn't back down. "You've been grumpy for weeks, and much more then usual." he frowned. "We are your best friends, and we know when somethings wrong. You'd do best to tell us, rather then shutting us out.". His eyebrows arched a bit, irritation plainly stated itself in his expression. Irritation, compassion, and worry, it looked like. Strify's expression was often easy to read, he wasn't good at holding back his emotions. Yu's face softened and he grabbed the black pen, eager to distract himself with something. He twirled it between his fingers, refusing to speak.

Strify stalked out of the room and shut the door roughly enough to alert Yu of his anger, but softly enough not to be immature. Immediately Yu regretted his decision to stay silent, but there was nothing he could do about it now, and he would not apologize. He threw the pen at the table and flopped onto his bed, eager to mope. He had intended on thinking things over before he went to sleep, but sleep took him quickly, halting that idea on its path.

He woke early, it was still dark out. He usually slept late, but the torrents of thoughts he had on his mind were stressing him out, causing sleep deprivation. Dark circles were beginning to show under his eyes, and when he looked in the mirror, he frowned. _This isn't like me at all.. _he thought to himself. _The normal Yu slept in late and had not a worry in the world. I think they are catching up on me. _He grinned at the stupid joke. He got up, and got dressed, using makeup to cover his dark circles. _Maybe Strify calmed down? _But he wasn't going to stay to find out.

He snuck out of the vacation house quietly and unlocked his ferrari. It was sleek and black, with red lining along the side and front. Yu used to love his car, it matched his hair. His new worries had blown that to the side, now it was just means of transportation. He didn't know where he was going, but he was glad he left so early. He avoided all the traffic that would have slowed him down, and his reckless driving was less likely to get him in an accident with no other cars around.

Surprisingly, his ferrari was free of dents and punctures when he came to a stop. _I remember hitting inatimate objects on my way here..._ maybe he was just imagining things. He stared through the empty parking garage, only two other cars were parked here. That meant there would be only a few people in the mall he had decided on as well. He stood up straight and began walking to the concrete stairs. His heavy boots clinked and clicked as he walked, he liked that sound.

The stairs took him to a bridge over the street, and the doors to the mall on the other side of it. A few cars whizzed below him, and the sun was beginning to come out. A cloud moved, and bright sun shown down on him, making him grimace in the blindingly bright light. He hurried inside, where it was darker. He wandered the endless walkways of the mall, occasionally looking up at some awesome boots or fingerless gloves. His thoughts lead him to believe that his depression just came from being overly exhausted, and he felt mildly better at that 'decision' but something still nagged at his emotions. He ignored it and began shopping like a madman.

He came out of Hot Topic with a small bag full of studded leather bracelets, and a large one with a pair of pants in it. He looked as if shopping was doing absolutely nothing for him, leaving him depressed and loaded down with bags from various stores. The mall was getting crowded now, he assumed it was about 11 AM. A girl with straightened orange hair came out of 'American Outfitters' holding nothing but her jacket. She had on black eyeliner and fang shaped silver earrings. Her eyes were a light green, complimenting her orange hair. She was tall and slim, with a pretty figure. She had on a darker red shirt with the words 'Coca Cola' on it, and white skinny jeans. Two heavy belts sagged at her waist, and a thick white studded bracelet with black speckles on it.

Yu sifted through his Hot Topic bag and pulled out the same bracelet. Apparently she had done _some_ shopping. Her bangs covered the left side of her forehead and some on the right. They sloped perfectly over her eyebrows and covered her left temple. He found himself studying her completely, taking in every detail. He looked away, and suddenly felt deprived of her beauty. His heart pounded heavily, and he gasped. If he just walked away, he would regret it for the rest of his life, but she looked much younger than him. He was nineteen now, and she looked about fourteen. He forgot about his depression and skirted around the railings. She looked up, and saw him staring at her as he walked forward. The girl could plainly see he was walking for her, and she knew who he was too.

She froze with her mouth gaped open. Ada, one of her best friends, came out of the store with a few bags. She was dark haired and blue eyed. She looked at Taii strangely and followed her gaze, repeating Taii's shocked stare and frozen position. Yu stopped directly in front of her and her friend. "Hello?" he laughed. Taii twitched a bit and managed to speak "H-Hi".

"May i ask your name?" he smiled.

"Taii"

"Is that a nickname?"

"Yes"

"I take it you know who i am.."

"Yea.."

"Can i have your number?"

Taii turned bright red. "Do you have a pen?". Yu pulled his black pen out of his pocket and handed it to her. She reached for his wrist, and wrote on it. Dark black numbers seeped into his skin. She pushed on the bottom of the pen and handed it back to him shyly. Yu reached out and threaded his hand through her hair, grasping the back of her head. She looked up at him, knowing what was coming. He leaned in and kissed her softly, his happiness flowing back into him as she kissed him back. They kissed deeply, but soon air was needed. They gasped as she pulled back.

Yu smiled one last time and turned to walk away. He felt like he was in a dream, she was so amazing.. All his short life he had been a 'one night stand' kinda guy, and now he was filled with this feeling that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with the girl he met in the mall. His depression was gone, the hole in his chest was filled with her now. Suddenly doubt took him, _I don't even know who she really is! All i know is her nickname, and her number. How can i love her? Im Yu, i don't fall in love. _And he smirked, feeling silly. _Maybe ill just get her into bed and never call her again. _

When Yu got home, the entire band was in the living room talking about him. When he opened the door though, they covered it up with small talk. Kiro noticed his expression and got off the snakeskin couch. "Yu.. Where did you go and what happened?" he asked, breathing down Yu's neck.

Yu glared at them and retreated to his room, determined to make them think he was still upset. Kiro barged in, puffed up angrily. "Somethings changed, you're a bad actor." he hissed. Yu put on his headphones and ignored him. "Don't be immatur-" Kiro started.

Yu leaped off his bed "You want to know what's wrong with me? Huh?"

Kiro shrunk back, almost exactly like strify had earlier.

"For weeks now i've had this damn hole in my chest that one night stands don't fill! Im sick and tired of meeting someone when i'm drunk, having sex with them, waking up with a blasting headache, and forgetting it ever happened! I cant remember half the girls i''ve slept with, and the countless times i've showed off on stage! Im sick and tired of being a bastard!" he yelled. He forgot his earlier doubt, and continued releasing his anger on Kiro. "Well i met someone to day, and not just a cute girl i can sleep with." he looked down darkly, his face hiding in the shadows. "She's beautiful, and shy, cute... funny.." he was recalling all the things she had portrayed in their five minutes together.

He looked up at kiro with tears streaming down his face. His makeup for the day was coloring his tears a blackish color and staining his face where they streaked by. Kiro's heart broke and he grabbed Yu, hugging him. "I think you are in love with a stranger.. Your heart is sick." He whispered to Yu. He had no experiences with love, and could not sympathize, but he knew love was strong enough to tear even Yu to peices.

Strify burst in, about to yell something, when he saw Yu slumped over and sobbing violently, and Kiro trying to hold him up. "What happened to Yu?" he looked mildly horrified. Yu was always happy and outgoing, he had never seen him cry before. It must be horrible to put Yu in tears. Kiro snapped at him to go away, but he was too late. Shin and Luminor gathered at the door, unnerved by the sobbing noises. Shin squeaked at the sight and was about to say something when Luminor quieted him by putting his hand over his mouth.

Yu got up and glared at them all. He grabbed his cell phone and shouldered past them, heading outside. He had stopped sobbing so much, but tears still were running down his face as he flipped open his cell. He dialed, and it took all his strength not to keep crying. He flipped his hair out of his face and put the phone against his ear.

_Ring..._

_Ring.._

_Rin-_

"Hello?"

Yu sighed in relief as he heard her voice, comforted by it.

"Hi, its Yu." he refrained from sobbing as he said it, trying to keep all the emotion out of his voice.

He heard a gasp "Oh! Uh.. Hi!"

"Are you free tomorrow?" he asked her.

"Yep, all free. Why?"

"Can we go do something together?"

Taii sucked in. She had just met him an hour or so ago, he was coming on a little fast. "Don't you think its a little soon?"

Yu panicked, it _was_ soon. "Er.. Probably.."

"Eh, oh well. Wanna go to the Go-Cart place? I forget what its called.." She asked.

"Sure!" He immediately brightened up, more than usual.

They made plans for him to pick her up at her house at about 11 AM the next day, and said goodbye.

Yu sat on the curb smiling, and didn't even notice strify had come out of the house. "Yu, one moment you are crying your eyes out, and the next, you cant stop smiling. What is going on_ now_?" He asked. Yu looked up at him, still smiling. "You couldn't understand, but ill tell you anyway. This girl i barely met, she knows I'm the guitarist of her favorite band, but yet she's calm when she talks to me. She doesn't squeal and call me sexy. She's so many things to me, i know it sounds ridiculous, because i've only talked to her twice.. but i know i want to be with her forever."

--

to be continued :3

X.X on to the next chapter...

i hope you likkeee

i worked hard on it, and still am.


	2. Another

I do not own cinema bizarre, or their songs.

--

Yu woke up to the bright light coming through the window and groaned. He squinted at it and dropped the pillow on top of his head, blocking out the blinding sun. Just as he got comfortable again, the alarm clock buzzed loudly and jolted him awake. He squirmed out of the fluffy blanket and stared in the mirror. His hair was a mess, and the black teared makeup from the previous day left black streaks on his face. He went in the bathroom and washed his face, then began the long work on making his hair look good.

An hour or so later, he came out of his room wearing black pants with chains, and a red snakeskin vest. He had two heavy necklaces on, and crossing belts. Kiro looked up from the kitchen, holding a bowl of cereal. He crunched loudly and stared, making Yu laugh. "You look like a cow in a feild, eating grass." he teased, and Kiro flipped him off playfully, unable to speak, being crammed full of '_Wheaties_'.

Yu slumped down on the couch and clicked on the TV. "Und jetzt für ein sieben Tagforcast. Montag ist mit einer Wahrscheinlichkeit von ein wenig bewölktem-" the weatherman droned. After a while of staring mindlessly at 'weather currents' and 'cloudy forecasts' he changed the channel. It was another news station. Yu hissed, and grabbed the remote again, but paused. There was a crowd of people gathering autographs from... _Taii_!? He set down the remote and leaned forward, eager to know what was going on. The crowd parted a bit, and Yu could see she was wearing a long black coat, and her hair was in a ponytail, with white and black streaks in it. _She must have done that last night._. he figured.

Taii was signing books for the crowd. Apparently she had a published book at fourteen, a record breaking age. Not just that, her book was #5 on the Top Ten Book List. Yu sat there for a moment, gaping, then gathered himself together and ran out the door. Kiro stood there, mildly shocked. He shook his head and poured more cereal, he didn't feel like figuring out what had just caused Yu's strange behavior.

Yu grabbed his keys out of his pocket and clicked open his ferrari, hopping inside within seconds. He shifted it into gear and slammed on the gas, making his tires squeal. He drove to the nearest book store, and asked for Taii as an author. The employee handed him a regular sized book, about one and three quarters inches thick. It was labeled 'Secrecy' and the cover drawing was three winged tigers. One was white, one orange, and one black. Below them, was a girl. Half of her had black hair and slitted yellow eyes. That half had pale skin, and an eerie glow about her. The other half had white hair, green slitted eyes, and a touch of warmth to her. Yu couldn't stop staring at either, one was entrancing in a dark and disastrous kind of way, while the other in warmth and the glow of kindness surrounding her.

He looked away, like drawing himself away from a drug, and set it down at the register. The employee running the one he had chosen was plain, short brown hair and a grey t-shirt. He had nothing unique about him, and in a way, Yu felt bad for the lifeless teenager. The kid handed him his bag with the book inside, and a reciept, which Yu took and walked away. He climbed back into his car and drove back to the house. When he got back, he went straight into his room, pulled out the book, and flipped it open.

He read for a half hour, and forgot the real world. He was in the book, with the girl and her tigers. When it was a quarter to 11:00 AM he reluctantly put the book down and set out. He arrived at the address she had given him a minute before 11. It was a large enough house, painted in yellow. The front door was white with an extravagant window in the center of it. He got out of the car, and pulled up his pants before walking to the door and knocking. Taii came out almost immediately. Apparently she had been waiting for him to arrive. "Ello!" she greeted him, and followed him to the car. She wasn't impressed by the car even a bit, she just walked to the door and hopped in, not mentioning it. Yu was used to everyone commenting on his car, and this came as a bit of a shock to him.

He sat in the car for a bit, and chatted with her. "You never told me you were an accomplished writer, at your age." he inquired. "You never gave me time to say anything about myself." she replied. That made sense, their five minutes at the mall was what you would call 'a moment' and she probably didn't want to ruin it. And neither one of them had said much about themselves in their phone call, neither did they want to, he perceived. The listening and talking about themselves would be saved for their day together, and that was plenty of time.

Yu smiled and faced the road, shifting it back into gear. They talked throughout the drive, making each other laugh and smile. Taii was hyper, just like he used to be, but her happiness made him happy again, and hyper as well. They arrived at the go-carts a half hour later, and rushed to the lines. It went surprisingly fast, and soon they were picking carts. Yu picked a sleek black one that looked brand new, and Taii picked an older looking silver one. They teasingly glared at each other, both ready to race. At the signal they both took off, Yu's slightly faster. Though his was slippery, and less easy to control, having not been worn in. Taii seemed to have perfect control of hers, and made the sharp turns easily, where Yu failed. He had to slow down to make the turns, and she was pulling ahead of him by far.

Taii won the race, happy with her old dependent little go-cart, she kept picking it every game, and every time she won. Yu continued trying to pick other go-carts, but none matched Taii's, and soon he gave up and rode in the same one as her. Time flew, and soon they got tired of go-carting. They went to go eat at the crappy diner next door, and began talking again. Yu was especially interested in her writing, and her art. She had illustrated the cover, and it was amazing. "Well.. I've been drawing since i was four, and a few years ago.. I got this drive to become a great artist. So i worked hard every day on different pieces, and after years of that.. I just became what i am now. I still have much room to improve though." She explained.

Yu shifted "I wish i could draw and write like that..". "Trust me, there's plenty of things i still wish i could do too." she laughed. "What do you do all day besides write and draw?" he wondered. He still didn't know very much about her. Taii laughed "I go in my room and play World of Warcraft. An online fantasy game. I also chat with my friend on there.. My life pretty much revolves around a computer". Yu frowned, that had to get sad after a while. Doing nothing but improving your life on the computer, sadly shows that you have no life.

Taii smiled at him, but he could see through it. He could see layers and layers of suffering inside of her, like her whole life she had been tormented by something. He could see she had gone through much, so much more then he could imagine. "What happened to you, to make you this way?" he asked. She instinctively knew what he meant "I am made the way i am because i am a writer. Because my dreams lie in the impossible and they always will. Everyone else in the world has a dream they could accomplish if they worked hard for it. Mine, is completely impossible. Imagine knowing deep inside of you that you will _never_ have what you yearn for. It also makes it hard to seem normal when you can see right into your friends and know how they feel, and what they're thinking. I am a deep person among the see-through." and she said no more about it.

After several more hours of talking, they decided it would be best if they left before the place shut down and locked up. They stood up and stared at each other a few moments, then embraced and kissed. They lost themselves together, knowing nothing but the other.. And then the world raced back and they separated, breathing in deeply. They walked back to the ferrari together, and instead of dropping her off at her house, he drove straight back to the bands vacation house. Taii wanted to meet the rest of them, so she didn't complain. The house was big, but one story. It was painted a light grey, which she found ugly. They got out of the car and went inside. Kiro popped up from the snakeskin couch, which taii also found repulsive, and said hi. "Hello!" she smiled, and waved to both him, and shin who was in the kitchen.

"Wheres Luminor and Strify?" Yu asked them. "They went shopping, they should be back in an hour or two." Kiro responded. "mmm.. well, I'm going to go clean my room a bit.." Yu blushed slightly. Kiro laughed and motioned for Taii to sit down and watch TV with him. Taii found the couch uncomfortable as well, but she said nothing. He had been watching a comedy, which she thought was funny. While she watched the show, she failed to notice that Kiro kept glancing at her. After a bit, he stopped looking back at the screen, just at her. When he heard the door behind him open, he snapped his head back to the TV, before anyone knew what he had been looking at.

Yu motioned for Taii, and she followed him into his room. It was cleaned well, she wondered how messy it had actually been. He had made his bed, and it looked fluffy, so Taii sat on it. Yu laughed and sat with her, then flopped down on his back. She repeated him, and he hugged her tightly, making her smile. Yu shifted over a bit, and flicked the lamp off. There, they fell asleep next to each other.

Yu woke up with Taii's soft orange, streaked hair in front of him. He breathed in her sweet scent and sighed happily. They were both fully dressed in what they had been wearing yesterday. Taii opened her eyes and looked at him "I love you" she whispered. Yu kissed her and whispered back "I love you more" laughing. They got up and Taii changed in the bathroom. When she came out, her hair was a bun, and she had on her white undershirt, with the same black pants she had on yesterday.

Yu stared at her, but she laughed and left the room. He got up, and took a shower. When he got out, he stood in front of the mirror with a towel on his head. He looked different without his makeup, peircings, and hair, since it was covered at the moment. He looked at himself for a while then got dressed, and went to have breakfast. Kiro and Taii were laughing in the kitchen about something, and waffles were being thrown about. She squealed and chucked a waffle at Kiro, it landing right on his forehead, then falling back to the ground. Kiro started laughing again, and so did she. To Yu, it appeared as if a waffle fight was carrying on in the kitchen. He laughed a bit, and went into the battlefield to get food.

After they had all eaten, and cleaned up the kitchen, Yu drove taii back to her house. When he got back, Kiro was sitting on the floor with his Bass Guitar strumming away. "So... What do you think of her?" Yu asked. Kiro kept strumming roughly "She's _amazing_." and he meant it. Kiro's attitude had changed drastically, from happy and hyper, to irritated and upset. Yu was glad the bassist liked her, but he still frowned. "Whats wrong?". Kiro stopped plucking at the Bass and looked up at him "What is the worst kind of love?" he asked. Yu sat there for a moment, thinking. "I don't.. know. From what i know, there _isn't_ a bad love." he responded.

Kiro stood up and stalked into his room, shutting the door firmly behind him. Yu was confused, there was nothing he could think of that would have made kiro upset in the past few minutes. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Taii's number as he went back into his newly cleaned room.

"Hello?" came taii's voice.

"Its Yu,"

"Oh!"

"Can i ask you something real quick?"

"Sure..."

"What's the worst kind of love?"

"..." Taii went silent. "The worst kind of love.." she choked out. Yu suddenly became alarmed at her change.

"The worst kind of love is loving someone with _everything_. Loving this person so much it hurts, but them not loving you back. Not showing an _ounce_ of affection for you. You love them so much, and get nothing in return. Being lonely and abandoned because of it..." Taii began crying a bit. "Not being loved in return is... " she couldn't finish.

Yu immediately felt horrified. Taii had obviously gone through this before.. and it sounded like she had several times. He suddenly felt sick at his response to Kiro.. _But who could he be in love with? _He wondered. "Im sorry.. And thank you." he half regretted even asking.

"Its fine.." replied Taii. "Well, ill talk to you later!" and she hung up.

Yu closed his phone, and imagined Taii not loving him. Not even liking him. He felt heartbroken just thinking about it. He couldn't imagine the pain it would be to actually feel. He stood up and went out of his room, confronted by strify and shin. "What happened to Kiro?" Strify growled. "At the moment, its nothing that involves you." and Yu walked past, to Kiro's room.

He didn't knock, just went inside and shut the door behind him. Kiro lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling, with his bass guitar in hand. "Who" Yu asked him. Kiro looked at him "Does it matter?".

"Yes." Yu hissed.

Kiro sighed. "It may seem.. Childish.."

"Just say it!"

"Taii." Kiro muttered.


	3. I Cannot Replace You

I do not own cinema bizarre or any of their songs.

--

Yu stood there for a few seconds, then blinked and stumbled out of the room wordlessly. Panic came over him, what if Taii discovered she loved Kiro instead? Having to see them together.. Constantly.. That would cast Yu into a never ending state of depression. He couldn't imagine being happy again, after tasting love so sweet, and having it being torn away by one of his best friends of all people. He sat down on the couch, with a blank expression. Strify looked at him strangely and jabbed him in the side with his cane.

"Get away" he snapped, not in the mood to be played with. Strify stopped jabbing him, and began pestering him to tell what had just conspired. "Go ask Kiro and leave me the hell alone!" he yelled. Strify had been getting on his nerves lately. Yu stood up and stalked back into his bedroom, leaving shin on the couch as strify knocked on Kiro's door. Yu plopped on his bed and stared at the ceiling. It was a fairly good thing to look at when your thoughts were in a turmoil of fear and desperation. He sighed and opened his mind to complete blackness. And there he lay, thinking of nothing, staring at nothing, just being there.

He grabbed Taii's book and opened it to where he had left off. And once again, he lost himself in the book. In it, there was a character named Gouge who often made bad decisions. He reminded Yu of himself. At one point, Gouge was forced to choose between his dragon, and the love of his life. The character had become extremely attached to his dragon, named Jura. The two were both equally important to him, but in the end, he chose the dragon. He chose the dragon because he knew that she would never cause him pain and suffering, and they had been friends for much longer then he had been lovers with the lady.

Yu admired his decision, but also felt the pain it took to make that kind of decision. It was a position that no-one should be put in. He wondered who it was Taii had loved before him, and felt a bit jealous. _I wonder if Taii loves me that much_.. He suddenly felt his position in her life could be unimportant. He knew how much he loved _her_, but not how much she loved him. Yu shut his book as dark thoughts came over him. Someone knocked at the door, and he heard shin open it. He heard talking, and knew the voice.

Why would Taii be here? He had just dropped her off a few hours ago.. The door to his bedroom opened, and there she stood, pillows in hand, and a big black backpack sagging on her back. "Ello!" she greeted him. "Hi... Didn't i just drop you off?" he asked. "Yea, but me and my mom got in this huuuge fight, and i had nowhere to go but here, so here i am!" she said cheerfully, no hint of an argument in her voice.

Yu got up and walked over to her, took her things, set them down, and hugged her tightly after shutting the door. "Promise me, you will never leave me." he whispered in her ear. She hugged him back "Never." she said with an edge. Yu closed his eyes and felt relieved. He decided not to tell her how kiro felt about her, and he hoped she would never find out. "How much do you love me?" he asked. Taii withdrew from his hold and stared at him, frowning. "You doubt my love for you. You want to know who it was i loved, that didn't even know i existed? It was that black and red haired boy from cinema bizarre called Yu." she hissed and walked out.

Taii thought of Kiro, who was always happy and never got complicated on her. He was a good friend.. She walked up to his door and knocked. "Kiro?". She heard a gasp "Come in!". She opened the door and saw Strify and Kiro facing each other like they had been talking. Strify's eyes widened, and he scurried out quickly. "What was that about?" she asked Kiro. "I need to tell you something.." he said. "Okay.." Taii sat down next to him and waited.

"You know how strange it was for you and Yu to fall in love so quickly?" he began. Taii sighed, here he was getting complicated on her. She had thought too soon. "Well.." Kiro continued "Thats not uncommon for that to happen to you.." Taii looked up, _where is he getting at? _"I love you." Kiro choked out. Taii froze. "What?" she sputtered. Yu barged in and grabbed her, pulling her away. She welcomed his familiar touch, she felt like her sanity was being torn apart by everything. She was putting Kiro through torture, and couldn't bear it. She knew what it felt like, and to let someone else go through that.. She swallowed.

Yu set her down on the bed, and crawled next to her. "Taii.." he murmered. "Thats why you were asking me those questions. You were afraid i would discover that i loved kiro more, and leave you." She looked at him. He just stared back at her, and said nothing. "I could love no-one more than you, but know i will also be tormented knowing that i am putting him through such pain." tears welled up in her eyes. Yu grabbed her and kissed her passionately. She clung to him, not even a half inch separated them.

They laid there and breathed each other in, only they existed now, as they fell in and out of sleep. When Yu finally woke Taii was sitting behind him, reading something. He looked over and recognized his notebook. Over the past few days he had tried writing a story about him and Taii. She smiled and closed it, apparently she had been there long enough to read the long and detailed chapters. "Do you like it?" he asked her. "No, i love it." she set it down, and leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek. "I didn't know you wrote.". "Neither did I." he responded, laughing.

"I think you should go talk to Kiro." He said, even though he didn't particularly want her around him. Taii's good mood turned upside down, and she stood still. "I probably should.." She looked down. Yu had just spoken what had been on everyones minds. She walked over to the door, flashed a worried look at him, and walked out. She held her hand up, about to knock, and hesitated. _What is happening to me...? One moment I'm a normal person with a normal life, and the next I'm in love with a famous guy from cinema bizarre, and his best friend loves me too.. _And she rapped lightly on the door.

Kiro opened it and looked at her softly, but yet pained. Taii bit her lip and went in his room. She sat down on his fluffy bed and looked at him sympathetically. "I know exactly how you feel right now. I've gone through it several times. That feeling of loving something _so_ much.. but they.. wouldn't even consider you." she said quietly. "You wouldn't even consider me..?" his voice was filled with so much emotion, he squeaked. "Kiro... I love Yu. If i left him, i wouldn't be the same. I could never smile, be happy, nothing. All this, and i've only known him a few days. It will only increase over time. If he never existed, or he didn't love me back, i wouldn't just _consider_ you, i would be _with_ you. But he does love me, and i've been waiting for this my whole life." she fell silent.

Kiro looked at her for a while, then put his hand on her cheek, leaned forward, and kissed her. Tears streaked down her face, and she only slightly kissed him back. Kiro felt it, and continued with more vigor, pressing himself against her. Taii pulled away, and went out of the room, closing the door behind her. She stood there for a bit, with her back against the door, and forced herself to stop crying. She rubbed her cheek with her sleeve, and went back into Yu's room. When he saw her red and teary eyes, he jumped up from his bed, and went to her. "What happened?" he growled, ready to go out and talk with Kiro. "Nothing. Im just overreacting." she whispered. Yu's grip on her softened a bit, but he still felt uneasy. "Please tell me?" he could sense that she was holding something back. "I told him that it could never happen, and then i left." she looked up at him.

"You love him, don't you?" he shook slightly, looking slightly scared. "I love you _so_ much more." she answered him strongly. Yu continued shaking, but seemed more reassured. _He's so afraid i dont love him.. _Taii knew how much he relied on her being there for him, and with him. She knew, if she wasn't there for him, he would slowly fall apart. She would do anything to make him happier, when he was sad, so was she. She reached forward, and put her hands on the back of his neck, and head. She pulled him forward fiercely and placed her lips against his. Yu responded like life had just been poured into him. They kissed with all their love and sadness, all their feelings drained out in this one moment together..

Yu pulled back, gasping, but feeling renewed. Yu plopped back down on his bed, and taii crawled on top of him. She held her upper body up with her arms, and stared down at him, her hair falling on his cheeks. "Alone with everybody's thoughts.. my only company, the staaars.. the staaars.. close your eyes its all pretend, let them know you're heaven sent, we are loved.. we are loved.. you and me were not like them.." Yu sang to her quietly, Strify's song Heavensent. Taii swayed and began singing with him, she knew the lyrics just as well as him. When they finished, Yu spoke "I want to run away with you, and never come back...". "No! Then cinema bizarre would be ruined, and they need their guitarist!" she laughed. Yu pulled her hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear, all the while staring at her.

"The first time i saw you.." he began.

"I knew i was in love." she finished.

"I thought i was dreaming.." he continued.

"I thought i was going to faint." she said.

"I wanted to grab you and take you home with me." he laughed.

Yu shifted a bit, and he smiled strangely. "What's wrong?" Taii asked. "Will you..." Yu started, but Taii stopped him, knowing what was coming by the quirky smile he wore. "No!" she stated loudly. "No! No! No! No! NO!" she began yelling loudly. "Im FOURTEEN!! If you so as mention this subject in the next three years i will personally hack you to pieces with a PICKAXE!" she fumed. Yu laughed, though slightly disappointed. "Okay." He smiled and didn't complain further. "What do you want most in life right now?" he asked. "Being random today are we?" she was still slightly fuming "I want to meet the one best friend i don't know in real life.". Yu looked at her questioningly "How can they be a best friend if you've never met them?".

"I've known her for years on the computer, and we share the same views, have the same personalities, same hobbies.. Her real name is Arim, but i call her Cindy, a nickname she got from a character in a book." she explained. "What do _you_ want most in life?". Yu contemplated that for a moment "I want to marry you." he finally answered. Taii blushed, "Im too young." she countered. "Does that really matter?" he yawned. "No.." she half agreed. "So my answer holds." he confirmed. Taii was unsettled by the subject, but said no more of it. "What is your real name?" she wondered. "Nothing i would ever tell you." he answered bluntly. Before she could say her 'come-back' Kiro barged in.

"Kiro? What are you doing?" asked Taii. Kiro stared at her longingly, and it was obvious he was holding back most of his emotions from pouring out right there. "Just give me.. one night and day with her. Just one.. And i promise i will leave you alone for the rest of my life." his voice wavered. "It would mean so much to me..". Yu looked at Taii "If you wont break your promise, i suppose it would be a good idea, if you think so as well, Taii." he looked at Kiro, then her. Taii nodded, got off the bed, and kissed Yu, before leaving the room with Kiro. She looked at him kindly, and the expression he gave back made it look like he was going to melt right in the middle of the living room. _I have a feeling this night, and tomorrow, will go faster then i expect. _She thought to herself. She would miss Yu terribly though, no-one could replace him, not even for one night and one day.


	4. And my life resumes

I do not own cinema bizarre or any of their songs. Note, the rating M will kick in on later chapters.

please dont kill me?

lol..

I'd like to thank Honhiry for giving me inspiration to keep going.. And loving this story even though i hate it!

--

Kiro laid down on his bed, holding back any tears of happiness. Taii knew what he was asking for, which Yu had asked for as well, and she had refused him. Though this would be her only night with the heartbroken Kiro, and she knew she had to give it. She bit her lip and looked at the floor while slowly walking forward. She began to weep slightly, she had wanted to lose this with Yu, not Kiro. _Im so young.. This isn't right.. _But yet she still felt Kiro deserved this.. If he was going to suffer, he should at least have something to remember. She crawled on top of him and stared him right in the eye, and whispered "I will never forget what i lost to you." Her voice took on a bit of a sour note, she wasn't happy at all about this.

Kiro began zipping down her jacket, and put both his hands on the hips of her pants, slowly pulling down. Taii felt his soft touch on her hips, and relaxed slightly, giving in. She began to undress him, as he did to her. Every movement was complete agony for her, and soon she decided on imagining he was Yu. The thought helped to calm her nerves, but she was still slightly horrified. Kiro pulled the blankets over them, and she was enveloped in darkness. She saw nothing, only felt, and thought. "Shh.." he calmed her, and caressed her cheek.

Yu paced back and forth. A whole night and day without her was torture. Not only that, he was worried what Kiro would do to her. He only hoped she would be strong enough to refuse even Kiro what she had refused him. He heard noises, and all color drained out of him instantly. "No!" he accidentally spoke aloud. _I should have never agreed to this! _He regretted. When morning came, he would take Taii away from him, and never be so trusting again. His former best friend was taking complete advantage of their deal. The more he thought about it, the angry and panicked he was. Finally he decided to stop what was about to happen, and he stormed out of the room, and into kiro's bedroom.

Taii's head popped out from under a mound of covers, and so followed Kiro's. Taii grabbed a nearby blanket and wrapped it around her before getting out from under the fluffy quilt. Yu grabbed her and kissed her strongly, and deeply. "We never agreed on you taking her virginity." Yu hissed "And nothing happens that we dont agree.". And he pulled a grateful Taii out, and back into his room where they could talk. When they were inside with the door closed, he began talking. "You just refused me, and WISELY said in a few years, then you go off, and are about to give it to HIM!?" he snapped "I thought you loved me! You would do anything for me, but it turns out you are doing everything for _kiro_! Can i ever trust you again after that!?".

Taii was crying now. "You have _never_ felt what its like to love, but be unloved. NEVER. I know what i was about to do was stupid! And every fiber of my being wen't against it! You dont even know how much i hated just being in that room with him, how much i wanted to be back with you! You don't realize how MUCH i love you.." and she fell into his arms, wanting nothing more then him. Yu was crying by now too, and they held each other tightly, unwilling to let go. After a while had passed, they crawled into bed together and slept soundly, the days events had worn them down.

_Love.._

_Love is like a neverending rollercoaster.. _

_A poison that will kill if not taken._

_An ache that never leaves you._

_Like the beating of your heart has stopped.._

_And you lie there, waiting for it to continue.._

_But it never does._

_To want nothing in this world but that one person.._

_To realize in your heart that your happiness will last forever.._

_You are complete.._

_But love is rare.. Rare enough to be completely priceless._

_The heart is not strong enough to hold such emotion.._

_Everything in you holds it, but your heart feels the pain._

_The pain, and happiness.._

_You who has love, you are lucky._

Yu strummed on his guitar, he strummed for the one person he couldn't live without. He strummed for the happiness and sadness inside of him. But most of all, he strummed for love. He completely lost himself in the music he created on his guitar. He hummed and strummed and all his emotion seeped out into the music, everything he had been holding back, it _all_ went into the song.

He thought about how much he had changed in the past week, how fast things had happened. Then he thought about Taii, who had a home to go back to, and himself, who had concerts to play at. He thought about their age difference, and what Kiro nearly did to the love of his life. He thought about maturity, and how much it was affecting him lately. He hadn't seen luminor, shin, or strify very much lately, nor payed much attention to them when he had.

He continued playing, all his thoughts fell out onto the guitar songs, and he was surprised to find he liked the tune he played very much. A sharp rap sounded at the door and Yu told whoever it was to come in. It was Shin. _Finally.. Someone Sane! _He laughed at the thought. "Ello shin!" he greeted him. Shin nodded hello and sat down on the floor. "So much has been happening lately.. You falling in love, Kiro with the same girl.. Then kiro.." Shin swallowed and paled slightly at the thought. "I never thought Kiro would be like that.." he half finished. "Neither did i!" Yu became slightly angry, but none directed at shin.

Shin glanced at the sleeping Taii, noting that she was naked. He saw nothing, just that there wasn't a shirt on her back. "Why..." Shin started, But Yu cut him off "We did nothing, She just fell asleep quickly after.. what happened with Kiro.". Shin sighed thankfully "You know you are my best friend right? And i would never tell anyone else my secrets." he spoke firmly. Shin was very shy, and only let himself loose if Yu was around. "Yes, and im grateful. You should also be happy to know that you are my best friend as well. After what happened with Kiro, i could never trust him again.".

Shin laughed slightly. "I heard you playing guitar, and i thought the tune was quite nice. I wouldn't mind playing drums to that. You should go talk to strify, and play it to him." he suggested. It sounded like a good idea to Yu, his life had been full of dramatic events lately, and he kind of wanted to apolagise to strify for snapping at him several times. "Thats a good idea. Come with me? I know you want to hear what strify says about it." he chuckled. Shin nodded yes, and followed Yu out the door, and into the hall that lead to the sound-proof studio room.

Strify was in the studio room constantly, always singing. Sometimes he made calls in there, because it was sound-proof. Yu opened the heavy door with his left hand, his black and white guitar was in his right. Strify was standing in front of the microphone singing 'After The Rain' but he stopped as soon as Yu and Shin walked in. "Yes..?" he asked, slightly annoyed with Yu. "Im sorry about my snappiness the last few days, things have just been.. happening too fast. Anyway, I came to play a tune to you i created myself, i think you'll like it." Yu answered him. Strify nodded and smiled, apparently accepting the apology, and telling him to play away. Yu sat down on a stool, and shin went and sat on a metal chair by strify. He began to play, singing along to it himself.

_Silence, is all we need.._

_As long as were together._

_Im sorry, for all i've done.._

_And know that ill remember.._

_You. Remember, you._

_I can do nothing,_

_But watch.._

_Watch as you walk away.._

_Imagine,_

_How it feels.._

_To be helpless._

_Helpless to stop you.._

_Silence,_

_Listen to the wind.._

_It howls like never before._

_Silence,_

_Listen to the rain.._

_It falls, like the sound of pain._

_Together,_

_We were everything._

_Apart,_

_Were nothing._

_But you fail to notice,_

_That our heart beats the same._

_Listen,_

_Listen closely.._

_Listen,_

_Listen closely.._

_Its the last time i'll ever sing to you.._

_The last time you'll hear this tune.._

_Im fading away and there's nothing,_

_Nothing you could say, to get me to stay..._

_It was you, who walked that path._

_It was you who decided to leave.._

_So I'm completing our agreement,_

_Goodbye._

He repeated different choruses, and by the end, Strify and Shin looked like they were both about to burst into tears. Yu waited for an answer, and he had to wait awhile. When strify finally composed himself, he said one thing. "Yes!". Yu looked at him strangely "Yes what...". But it was shin who answered "Yes, its totally going in our next album, and it will be the hit song." he confirmed. Yu smiled widely, showing his teeth. "But.. Who is this about?" shin looked a tiny bit worried that he and Taii were breaking up."Truely, i don't know. Its just the tune and words my heart composed." he said "If you're worried about it being about me and Taii, it isn't, so dont worry.".

Shin looked a little bit relieved. They all jumped when the door opened behind them. Taii looked at Yu smiling and said "I think i have to go home to my mom now, so... Ill call you." and she waved goodbye to all of them, before retreating. Strify looked around the room and then told Yu to write his lyrics and music down, and give to him so he could work the drums, keyboard, and bass into it. Kiro came in, looking down at the floor. "Yu... Im really sorry. Can you ever forgive me?" he said bluntly, he didn't know anything else to say.

Yu looked at him and replied "Yes, i forgive you. Just make sure it never happens again.". Kiro nodded "Im detirmined to get over her.". And that was the end of that. Yu hugged him playfully and they began planning out the song, Shin eagerly adding his snippets of suggestions every now and then, and kiro easily figured out how to incorperate bass into the song. Luminor arrived later, and by then they had already figured out how the keyboard would be played, and handed the music sheets to him when he did show up.


	5. Question

Mwahahahahahahahahaa... :D

M rating for a reason peopllleeeeeee cackles evily though it isn't toooo bad... nothing like what other people put..

Er.. i wanna thank honhiry/carly for forcing me to get my chapters out even when im being a lazy butt.. And reading what could tempt her upchuck reflex. ; hehehe

DONKASHIN FOR THE INSPIRATION ME BUDDY!

--

Taii walked home, it wasn't that far. Her backpack was heavy, and it made her shoulders ache. She thought about the last couple days and laughed lightly. So many ridiculous things, and so many dramatic things were happening. _I hope everything dramatic has already happened.._ She leaped over a hole in the cement on the sidewalk. Cars whizzed past her on the street, making her hair blow every which way. She stared at her feet and a strange idea creeped into her head. The time flew by as she walked, she liked being outside for a change. When she arrived at her house, she didn't dread going inside. Her moms nerves had probably cooled, and she was most likely to be worried.

Annddd... she was right. Her mom was all over her about where she had been, what had happened, and blahblahblah. But, Taii had learned how to zone out when her mom started ranting, so time flew by. It felt good to be in her own bedroom, in her own house, where she knew where everything was and there was no complicated messes of emotions strewn about. She sighed and dozed off happily, letting dreams take hold of her and take her far away.. She woke feeling too warm, and something heavy was against her back and a part of it was draping over her side. She groaned and turned over, face to face with Yu. "what are you doing here?" she asked smiling slightly.

"I snuck in here last night because i missed you. Oh, and i have to ask you something." he said. "Ask away." Taii smiled. "Will you move in with me?" he looked her right in the eye. Taii looked down and rested her head in her hands, then looked back up at him and sighed "Yes.". Yu looked down at his pockets and began rummaging around in them. He made Taii close her eyes and pulled something out of them. "Can i open them now?" she complained, but yet she was laughing happily. "Open." he sounded overjoyed, yet afraid. Taii opened her eyes to see a silver and gold ring, with diamonds encircled by serpents. Yu knew her well, she loved fantasy. He was asking her to marry him, and she well knew her answer. Tears welled in her eyes and she held out her hand, letting Yu slip it onto her ring finger.

One week later, Yu's room was a mess of boxes full of Taii's stuff, and her mom was a weeping mess. "My baby's getting married and moving out!!" her mom shreiked. "Oh mom.. calm down. You kinda need to go home now.." Taii hugged her and guided her out the door. She came back in quite a bit later, and Yu guessed that she had talked with her mom. She was smiling though, and she couldn't stop. Yu put his arms around her waist and walked with her to his bed. He flopped down on it, Taii going with him, laughing. He rolled her over so she was laying on top of him, looking down at him. "Can we-" he started, but he was cut off by Taii's lips. She tasted sweet to him, and he kissed her deeply, hands on her waist. He slid her pants down, and she only kissed him more passionately. This was far different from being with kiro, she loved Yu, and was half happy and half afraid.

She removed his shirt and looked him straight in the eye. "I love you" she whispered to him and kissed him softly. He tugged on the remains of her clothing, and she shifted, allowing him. Life merged into an array of colors and feelings, not emotions, but primitive-like urge kind of feelings. It was much like a dance, a personal and private one that commenced under the blankets, and involved tears and pain. But it was beautiful, and slightly addicting.. Who drugged me? Taii thought to herself, feeling giddy and unlike herself. She fell asleep, and when she woke she was clinging to Yu, and not in her regular PJ's. She ached slightly, but it was a nice ache, if you could call it that. Yu sighed and looked over at her wearing a strange smile. The morning sun seeped into her skin and made her warm and happy. She pulled herself closer to Yu, who planted an uncountable amount of kisses on her forehead before he reached her lips, which he dwelled on. Taii tingled and shivered slightly under the feeling.

"You scare me slightly sometimes." she whispered to him, and twirled her hair between her fingers. "How?" he looked unnerved. "You seem like an expert, like you've done this a million times before and that scares me.". "Hmm.. I understand that.. Trust me, i haven't.. I just tend to pour all my love out on you.". "If you're lying to me...". "Im not! I would never lie to you!". "I love you.." she was addicted to him, and she meant every one of those three powerful words. I is not a powerful word. Nor is you, its when you put them together and add love that it becomes powerful, and to some people, terrifying. Love is terrible for some, like an endless torture that will never cease. Some things you can forget about, but not love. And if you deny it, and try to forget, it will only haunt you and cause you more pain. You must tell yourself, and be true, that you love them. Some know not how to love, some are afraid to love, and some cant stop loving. There are others though, that fall in the catagory of normalcy. And the last, is the person who can do nothing but fall in love at first sight.

That last one is me. I saw a guy on youtube, and i knew i loved him. I had to force him in the back of my mind. Then i saw a guy in a band, and of course, i loved him. He went in the back of my mind too. That little closet back there that i shove the tears. Then i saw a guy at the mall. He was the only one that turned out to love me back. So i went back in to my mind, opened my little closet up, and let out the two guys, and all the countless tears i cried over them. This love at first sight was the only guy for me now, and he cured all my pain and sadness, suffering and dark emotions. I look at him, and all the depression shrivels up and i am free to toss it in the trash can. When i am away from him, depression is not so weak though.. Its like a disease how it enters your mind and seeps through your life and wrecks everything. How it makes you want to go into your room and cry until you cant anymore.. I don't have a room to cry in though.. I go home to my beautiful Yu, and all that sadness flies away. I don't need to cry anymore.

Goodbye tears.

_Taii..._

_Yes?_

_Are you even a little bit afraid?_

_Of what?_

_Being with me forever.._

_Yu..._

_Yes?_

_Are you even a little bit doubtful?_

_Of what?_

_Asking me to marry you.._

_--_

_I am afraid of nothing._

_Good.._

_I love you, my personal angel._

_--_

_I am doubtful of nothing._

_Im glad..._

_I love you, my personal angel._

Taii got up, and went into the bathroom to get dressed. Yu stared at the ceiling, unaware of the grin that nearly split his face in two. He remembered how sad he had been before that trip to the mall, but he had never really known why until he saw her. Beautiful Taii.. Right now, he could quite possibly be the luckiest man in the world. Imagine that, being happy, and actually wanting to stay happy. Strify barged in and jumped at the sight of ruffled blankets and a naked Yu. He ran back out and shut the door, panting. "Yu.. get dressed please?" he asked him. Yu chuckled and did so, opening the door when he was ready. Strify walked in and gave him a funny look, which Yu returned to him. "Well.. We have a concert to go to in three days, so we need to get going. We are going to play the song you made, dysfunctional family, and heavensent. Yu nodded "Can Taii come?". "It would probably be best if she didn't get dragged around europe, crammed into a tiny hotel with five guys.. Especially if one of them cant keep his hands off of her." He glared at Yu, and then at the ruffled blankets.

Yu laughed, and agreed that would be better. He shoved strify out just as Taii came out of the bathroom. He told her about the concert, and she agreed to just stay home and watch movies or something. Yu walked up to her and began kissing her neck, making her giggle and push away. He didn't let her, and only held her closer. "I know what your aiming at, and no. Go pack!" she laughed and succeeded in pulling away. Yu made a disappointed groan and went to do as she said to. Ten minutes later, he was finished. Taii was surprised at how fast he had gone, but he wanted to spend more time with her before he left. She was on the bed, reading more of his writing. "Beautiful.. Im so lucky you love me." he crawled on top of her. She chuckled "And i was just about to take a shower." she got up and put his notepad down. Yu grinned wide and followed her into the bathroom. "I never said you could watch me.." Taii said as she began to drop her clothing on the floor. "I didn't come to watch." he continued to grin.

Taii leaned over to turn on the water, and Yu undressed behind her. She smiled a bit and stepped under the warm water, Yu right behind her. Before she could grab the soap, Yu slid inside of her, making her yelp. "Yu..!" she dropped the soap. There were the colors. The shower melted into a splash of blues and whites, oranges and reds. Every color imaginable. She felt like she would fall over, it took everything to stay standing up. She closed her eyes and let the water run down her face. Reality came smashing down on her when Yu finally pulled out, and she began the shower she had came in for. He put his head on her shoulder, and his arms around her waist. "You know, you make it really hard to make progress." Taii smiled. Yu began kissing her neck, and she sighed. He loved to do things to her..

She got out of the shower and dried off, all the while Yu refused to stop clinging to her. She breathed in deeply, and all she could smell was Yu. He caught her on the lips and kissed her, no wonder she could only smell him. She pulled away, gasping and went to get dressed again. Yu complained "Nooo...". Taii laughed and got dressed anyway. "Well, im going to go get food." and she turned around and went out the door. Strify and Luminor were in the kitchen, and Shin was watching TV. She assumed Kiro was holed up in his room, and went in the kitchen. She poured herself cheerios, which were incredibly bland, so she dazzled them with way too much sugar. It was times like that, that made people wonder how she didn't have an ounce of fat on her. Luminor chuckled and took the sugar away from her, making her flush bright red. She downed her cereal rather quickly, and went over to the ugly couch to watch TV with Shin.

It was some comedy in german, that made her laugh a few times. She didn't often laugh at TV or comics, just thought they were funny. Shin poked her in the side, and she jumped and began laughing. "What was that for?" she asked. He chuckled "I dont know.. i was getting bored of the TV so i decided to jab you in the side.". "How nice.." she teased. "You have a ring on your finger." Shin observed. Taii bit her lip "Yea.. It will probably be a lot later though, im not quite ready to be married at this age.". Shin smiled and got up to go pack, leaving her to ponder marriage. _I love him with everything... But im fourteen.. Do i really want to marry?_


End file.
